


You Broke Through & Saved Me

by Ninyaaaaaaah



Series: If All Is Fair In Love & War, I Can't Do This Anymore [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Nothing of note here just a loooootttaaaa love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninyaaaaaaah/pseuds/Ninyaaaaaaah
Summary: This is technically the end of Chapter 20 of "There's A Storm You're Starting Now"Just some love and some smut.Title from HOLY by FGL





	You Broke Through & Saved Me

It felt like a dam breaking open. It felt like relief. It felt, in the strangest way, like coming home for good. Alex’s throat was tight with unshed tears, and he could see the wet sheen of tears brimming in John’s eyes too, but they were all here, all together, finally, finally all together, and Lafayette’s tears felt like catharsis for Alex, and he sighed a shaky sigh as Lafayette sobbed his heart out, just held on tight and breathed with it, and let the pain and love wash over him, and it finally, finally didn’t feel odd to just sit with it and let it happen.

After a time, Lafayette’s tears slowed, and he took a deep, shaky breath, and he looked up and found John’s gaze.

“Oh my love. You fixed the biggest mistake I ever made,” Lafayette whispered, and he cupped John’s face, leaned in and kissed him with a tenderness that made Alex’s heart stop.  
Then Lafayette was kissing him with that same tenderness, and Alex didn’t know if he could hold such a thing in his hands and not break it, but he knew nothing in his life had ever mattered as much as this, and he knew he would try with everything he had.

He kissed Lafayette back with a low whine, something desperate and fragile caught in his throat, and it sounded a little like a sob, and it sounded a lot like forgiveness. 

Lafayette’s tongue licked into his mouth, stroked deep and slow, tasting each other for the first time in ages. 

Alex melted into it, tangled his tongue with Lafayette’s and whined softly, felt like he was coming apart under the weight of love and catharsis, felt like he was a half step from flying into a million little pieces. 

But then John was there and he was holding him close and nuzzling his neck, fingers spanned on his stomach in the small space between Alex and Lafayette, and it felt like perfection and it didn’t feel like giving in so much as it just felt like finally being right where he needed to be. 

Lafayette’s hand stroked down his side, gentle, light, fingers brushed against his hip bones, and he kissed him deeper, something desperate and needy in it, and in the soft way he moaned into Alex’s mouth. 

In the soft way John echoed that moan, and parted his lips to press an open mouthed kiss to Alex’s neck. 

Lafayette pulled back a fraction of an inch to whisper against Alex’s mouth.

“Is this okay, Alexander?”

Alex’s full name, sweet like honey in Lafayette’s mouth, wet and sticky on Alex’s lips. He whined, and nodded.

“Yeah,” breathed out the word like surrender, like unfolding.

“Mmm,” John murmured, nosed at Alex’s jaw. “You gonna fuck him, Laf? Wanna watch.” 

Alex’s blood ran hot, shiver from head to toe through his whole body at John’s words. 

“I am not,” Lafayette responded. Leaned over to press a slow kiss to John’s temple. 

John turned his head, and Alex watched them kiss for a long moment, the practiced symmetry of two people who knew each other’s bodies well, the perfect melting together, all the love. His heart swelled in his chest, and he stroked his hand lower, cupped Lafayette’s ass and squeezed, teasing. Made Lafayette moan into the kiss, which made John moan in turn, and Alex marvelled at how incredibly lucky he’d gotten. 

“I am going to make love to him,” Lafayette said firmly. Kissed John’s nose. 

Alex felt John shiver against him, and dug his nails into Lafayette’s ass, just a little. 

“Yeah, Laf,” John’s voice sounded breathy, a little far away, a little soft. 

Felt John’s cock twitch against his thigh, and turned his head to kiss him. Fell into the familiarity of John’s mouth, the way he tasted, the stroke of his tongue. Felt a little thrill at knowing Lafayette had just kissed him too. 

Lafayette nosed his way in, and then they were all kissing, melting together, lips and tongues and someone’s teeth tugging Alex’s lower lip cheekily, and then Lafayette pulled back again, leaned across to grab the vial of oil, and pushed back to look down at Alex. 

“May I?” 

Beside him, John held his breath, eyes riveted to Lafayette’s face. 

Alex swallowed hard, shifted underneath Lafayette, his cock half hard against his stomach, and spread his legs a little wider. Arched up. 

“Yes,” Alex stroked his hand to Lafayette’s hip, then brushed his fingers up the length of his cock, all of it a million times better than his memory or his imagination. 

Lafayette slid his hand to Alex’s inner thigh, pushed his legs a little farther apart. Trembled a little, but smiled at Alex, and slicked up his fingers with oil.

Alex curled his fingers around Lafayette’s cock, stroked him with loose, slow strokes, relished how hot and heavy it felt in his hand, skin silky under his touch. 

John’s hand joined his, stroking up Lafayette’s cock, their fingers twining together. 

Lafayette looked down, swore softly, took a moment just to watch the play of Alex and John’s hands on him. 

Then he slipped his hand between Alex’s legs, found his hole and stroked lightly, teasingly, over the puckered flesh. 

Alex moaned, hips tilting up, his fingers tightening on Lafayette’s cock. 

“Hey,” John whispered, voice low. He kissed Alex’s cheek, nosed against him. “I can go, if you want. Let the two of you reconnect…” 

Alex shook his head. Caught Lafayette’s eye, then turned his head and kissed John lightly. 

“Stay. I want you here,” Needed John’s strong arms around him, needed John’s kisses, John’s love, wanted to feel his fingers twined with John’s fingers over Lafayette’s dick. 

“Stay, little one,” Lafayette echoed, as he probed the tip of one finger inside Alex. 

Alex arched his head back, let out a breathy sound of pleasure. 

Lafayette pumped his finger in and out of Alex, slow, teasing, found his prostate and stroked it until Alex was open mouthed and panting, moans falling from his lips. He slid a second finger in alongside, fucked them into Alex, stretching him, teasing him. 

Alex’s hand dropped from Lafayette’s cock and he rocked his hips up against the motion of Lafayette’s fingers, panting, his cock dripping on his stomach. 

“Oh look at you, Alexander, so beautiful, so perfect,” Lafayette murmured. He stroked his fingers deeper, hooked into Alex’s prostate and rubbed hard for a moment, made Alex cry out and jerk against John. 

John moaned, nuzzled into Alex’s neck and bit him lightly, tongue teasing over the soft skin between his teeth. 

“Ready Alexander?” Lafayette pulled his fingers out carefully, swept down for lingering kisses, first John, then Alex, then settled onto his elbows, hovering above Alex, close enough to lean in for more kisses as he guided his cock to Alex’s hole and pushed in, so slowly. His eyes closed, and Alex’s heart stopped, his breath caught in his suddenly tight throat. Here was something so precious, so perfect, so unexpected. 

John’s hand cupped his face. Kissed the corner of his mouth. 

“Love you,” He whispered. 

Lafayette made a soft huff in response, paused when his cock was fully seated inside Alex, just held there, watching Alex and John twined close together, so soft, so sweet, trading kisses back and forth, John nuzzling into the side of Alex’s face, his arm looped loosely over Alex’s stomach. 

Alex looked up at Lafayette, smiled a little, all open vulnerability, looked at him with trust in his eyes for the first time in a long time, and stretched up for another kiss. 

Lafayette kissed him back as he started to move, hips thrusting slow and deep inside him, cock stroking his prostate with every thrust. 

Alex hooked a leg up over Lafayette’s hips, lifted up to allow him to thrust deeper into him. 

“Fuck, fuck, Lafayette, you feel so good,” Alex panted, reaching up to tangle his hands in Lafayette’s hair. 

John stroked his hand down Alex’s belly, curled his fingers around his cock. 

“Alex, shit, you look so good falling apart on Lafayette’s dick. How’s he feel, Laf?” John stroked Alex’s cock slowly, voice a little muffled as he nosed against Alex’s jaw. 

“He feels exquisite. So tight and hot,” Lafayette responded. 

Something deep inside Alex woke and burned hot at the way they were talking about him like he wasn’t even there. 

Lafayette picked up his pace, fucked Alex harder and faster, his hips driving into him. 

“Alexander, Alexander, I love you so much,” words spilled unbidden from his lips. 

“Laf, fuck, love you too,” Alex panted back, pleasure coiling in his gut. 

John’s hand tightened on Alex’s cock, stroked him quicker, his hand timed with Lafayette’s thrusts. 

“What about me?” He whined, twisted to look up at Lafayette with big eyes and a pouty lower lip. 

“Love you too, John,” Alex huffed a soft laugh. “Especially when you stroke my dick like that.” 

John giggled a little, nosed his cheek and followed it up with a kiss. 

“I love you too, little one. No matter if you’re stroking my dick or not,” Lafayette cut in, and they all laughed a little, and Alex felt like he could breathe properly again, heavy weight of emotion easing off his chest a little. 

Lafayette leaned in again, caught Alex’s mouth in a kiss mid laugh, drove his tongue into his mouth as he snapped his hips against Alex’s ass, dragged a loud groan from Alex’s throat. 

“Oh yeah,” John murmurer in Alex’s ear, his cock rock hard and dripping against Alex’s hip, hips rutting ever so slightly, just enough to get a little friction. 

Alex shivered, John’s words in his ear and Lafayette’s cock in his ass and John’s hand on his cock all driving him closer and closer to release. 

John’s thumb rubbed firmly over the head of Alex’s cock, and Lafayette fucked him harder and faster, and Alex was right there, so close, body trembling with the force of the pleasure building inside him. 

“Gonna come babygirl? Want you to suck my cock after, while you’re still all weak and strung out from Laf’s dick,” John tightened his hand, and Lafayette groaned deep in his throat at John’s words, hips stuttering, then slamming hard and deep into Alex and stilling as he came, pumping Alex full. 

“Oh, shit, Alex, gonna come with Laf’s come in your ass, my hand on your cock? C’mon babygirl,” John babbled, voice low and heated. 

Alex made a soft, punched out sound into Lafayette’s mouth, hips jerking as he came, John’s words sending him over the edge. He clenched down hard on Lafayette’s cock, vision whiting out as wave after wave of pleasure rocked through him. 

He went limp beneath Lafayette, cradled against John, breathing hard. 

Lafayette pulled out carefully, kissed Alex light and sweet, stroked a hand down his chest, lingering over the scar. 

He took a shaky breath, and shifted off, freeing Alex. 

Alex shoved John over backwards, shifted down his body and swallowed his cock in one motion, made John cry out, hips bucking up into his throat.

“Alex!” His hands went to Alex’s hair, tugged gently, head arched back. 

Alex groaned at the taste of John’s precome on his tongue, bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks, his tongue laving over the underside of John’s cock. 

“Alex, oh fuck!” John’s voice caught, fingers scratching at Alex’s scalp.

“You two paint such a perfect picture…” Lafayette murmured.

Alex groaned, knowing Lafayette was watching them, swallowed John deeper then pulled back to swirl his tongue over the head before sucking him deep into his throat again. 

John tugged at his hair, squirmed beneath him and couldn’t help but rock his hips a little.

“Gonna come babygirl,” he choked out. 

Alex moaned encouragement, mouth flooded with John’s come, swallowed it all and swept his tongue over the head again and again until John was trembling and spent beneath him. 

Grinning, Alex shifted back up the bed, kissed John, and then Lafayette, slow and sweet. 

“Mmm, I can taste John on your tongue,” Lafayette murmured. 

Alex moaned softly, pressed himself up against John and reached out for Lafayette. 

Lafayette cuddled in close, wrapped his arm over both of them and kissed their foreheads. Settled in with a shaky sigh. 

“I feel like my heart is finally whole,” he murmured, soft. 

After that, no words were necessary.


End file.
